


Deja vu

by thunderboltprime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltprime/pseuds/thunderboltprime





	Deja vu

bright blue optics shot open, searching through the darkness, no, it wasn't dark, her optics were rebooted, it was dim, the room she was in, walls splattered with energon, not hers, many others before her. She moved. Trapped. Pain. She felt the burning pain in her back. Door wings. Gone. Acid. Burned off.

the femme glanced around again, trying not to move to much, trying to remember why she was here, how long she'd been here for, who she was, her armour, though splattered with her own energon, was white and dark blue with some gold, she was strapped to a chair bolted to the floor.

Pain. So much pain. everything hurting, why did everything hurt? she didn't remember, why was she here? she didn't remember. Door wings. Acid. Burned off. Pain. Darkness.

\----------------------------

Running systems check. Running.....completed  
systems: onlining  
energon levels: 35%  
self repair: online  
cooling systems: online  
Hydraulics: online  
Analyzing function files....  
Designation: unknown  
Function: unknown  
Running stability check......completed. Stabilized  
Communications: disabled  
Sensor net and navigation: disabled  
pain receptors: onlining  
Optics: onlining  
Doorwings: disconnected  
left arm function: unfunctional, repairs required.

blue optics onlined once more, to the same dim room, still strapped to the chair, the femme looked around, just like last time, still nothing, why she did it, she didn't know, but a sense of deja vu seemed to help with her current situation, so many times they'd delved into her mind, looking for something, what? she didn't remember, they'd done it some many times, hurt her so many times, she couldn't remember, just the pain, then the darkness, more pain, more darkness, every time she woke, the system, the way it happen, deja vu, what kept her mostly sane.

optics locked on the door, what was out there? well, she was certain it wasn't good, this was her safe place, her haven, yet her place of pain, torture, she wanted to leave, her spark begged her to get out, but her processor told her to stay. Pain. Darkness.

she wanted to leave, yet she didn't, that's what confused her, wy she wasn't trying to get out, but then, where would she go. No where. Somewhere. Anywhere but here. Door opening. A mech. More pain. More qeustions. No answers. Darkness. Deja vu.


End file.
